This proposal is for a pilot study to provide estimates of the base-rates of solvent use, abuse and dependence in the service populations of the social work development center. The ultimate goals of this pilot study will be to establish base rates for solvent use, test the feasibility of using an instrument package with subjects 14-65 years of age, evaluate tracking procedures and develop an R01 based on these results.